


"I just want people to stop rooting me with only one of you"

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, Multi, Polyamory, Superflarrow - Freeform, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers are roommates.All their fans know that, seeing as they appear in each others' Instagram posts and Snapchat stories all too often. Plus, they make really quick cameos in each others' videos already (albeit just in the background, doing mundane things like watching stuff on their laptop or getting water).Shouldn't they have had at least one collab by now?Literally everyone in the comments for years: OMG PLS COLLABOr: the Karivarry YouTuber AU no one asked for but exists anyway.





	1. "Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just need to get this off my chest.
> 
> I'm so committed to my OT3 that I HAVE A NOTEBOOK WITH ALL MY FIC IDEAS.
> 
> I've NEVER done that before.

Kara plopped onto Oliver's lap with a huge bowl of popcorn in her arms. Oliver snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, keeping her in his embrace. Barry, who was next to them, tried to sneak in his hand into the bowl while Kara was entirely too engrossed watching Wonder Woman. But the woman had a sixth sense when it came to food; without taking her eyes off of all the action, she slapped Barry's hand away, making him flinch and pull his hand back.

"Devil woman," Barry whispered.

"But you love me," Kara proclaimed smugly, tossing popcorn into her mouth.

"Oh by the way did you guys see my video?" Barry asked.

"Well," Kara started as she scooted around on his lap, making Oliver drop his hold on her, so she could face Barry.

"We _were_ kinda there when you were making it," finished Oliver.

"That's the problem," Barry said, a small amused smile on his face.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other; the former widened her eyes and raising her eyebrows in question while the latter shrugged in response. 

"We're a problem?" Kara asked in a small voice, fear stitched into her tone. She hated this: all this insecurity in her gut that manifested every time something happened, that she was the third wheel in this relationship, that she was going to be left behind by Barry and Ollie once they realize they didn't want her anymore. 

Kara took in a deep breath. She'd been through enough therapy and long nights to know that wasn't true, oh, but fears don't play like that, do they?

She stood up and put the bowl down on the coffee table. She turned off the TV and decided to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch to make the conversation flow better.

Barry reached over and put his hand on Kara's knee, squeezing lightly. "That's not what I meant; you guys were in the background again."

"Oh."

"You know people ship us?"

Kara's eyes widened; she didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

It wasn't a secret that they were roommates. All their fans knew that, seeing as they appear in each others' Instagram posts and Snapchat stories all too often. Plus, they made really quick and unplanned cameos in each others' videos already.

It wasn't a secret they were best friends, either. Judging by how they called each other out and roasted each other good-naturedly on Twitter, tagged each other on Tumblr and appeared randomly in one another's Instagram Live, it was plain and obvious how close they were

What  _wasn't_ common knowledge, however, was their relationship. It wasn't that they weren't proud. Hell, they've been together since they all quit college at the same time to pursue YouTube full-time: Barry with his covers and eventually original music, Oliver with his gaming channel, and Kara with her awkward and quirky type of comedy. They've been through hell with one another that made them and their bond stronger. They were honestly past the point of scared.

Their relationship was just something special to them. They were thankful for all their fans and supporters; without them, they wouldn't be who and where they were without them. However, the minute Barry hit one million subscribers, they all agreed to not collaborate with each other to respect the others' successes and so not to have any resentment and other stuff between them.

But that promise was made  _years_ ago, back when they were still stumbling along through their fame and learning how to handle it.

Kara didn't check the comment section of her videos nor Barry's or Oliver's. She used to, early on in her rise to internet fame, but a lot of the comments were just so horrible that it caused her to develop an anxiety disorder and a body dysmorphic disorder. She was in a better place now, but... the comment section was just not a place she was ready to reconcile with anytime soon.

"Us?" She asked cautiously. "As in..."

"No." Barry shook his head. "Not as in. We have three different ships."

Oliver caught on. Unlike Kara, Oliver practically  _lived_ in the comment section. People were nice, others weren't, and a tiny percentage of them only existed to advertise their own small channels. The nice comments were that: nice; heartwarming and greatly appreciated, fueling his want to do more and more videos. But the bad ones... there were two different categories of bad: the comments that were just downright horrific, and the insults that were just so creative and original that it impressed him.

"You mean, Karebare, Olivarry and Karaver." It wasn't even a question but a statement.

Kara glanced at Oliver, shocked. "People gave us ship names?" How did she not know this? She  _lived_ on the internet. That was her job!

"Oh yeah." Barry nodded. "People are  _really_ divided."

"But we don't have any ship name for all of us?" She didn't mean to make it sound bitter, but damn, it did. She loved  _both_ Barry and Oliver. She couldn't imagine life without the other.

Oliver laughed. "Oh please. We might be more tolerable in this place and century, but it'll be a while before people can wrap their head around polyamory."

"That's why we should make a video together!" Barry said excitedly, but underneath that, they could hear his nervousness. After all, they did make that promise not to.

"Uhh..." was the only thing Kara could get out.

"I have been meaning to suggest that for a while now, too."

Kara's head whipped back to Oliver's direction. " _Really?_ "

Oliver nodded once. "You know. Awareness and all that."

"Since when do you care what people think?" Barry said teasingly.

"I don't. I just want people to stop rooting me with only one of you."

"Aww, who knew the Green Arrow would be so sappy."

"I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"Ha! Please. As if you could survive the night cuddling with just Kara—Er, um, n-not that you're inadequate at all, babe. You're beautiful and strong and really adorable and more than enough and I love you,  _we_ love you. So much. Like wow, babe—"

"Barry."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Wait," Kara interjected. "So are we actually making a video together?"

Barry and Oliver glanced at one another, grinning at her raw excitement; it would seem that it wasn't just them that had been toying around with that idea. 

"Yes."


	2. "I can't believe we're doing this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This symbol ~ means a cut. You know how YouTubers, like in their videos, they're not a continuous feed, it's a bunch of shots cut together? So yeah.

****

**"GORGEOUS" — Taylor Swift Ukulele Cover feat. Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen (The Green Arrow) by Barry Allen**  
19, 127, 394 views

**Barry Allen  
SUBSCRIBE 10.2M**

Published on November 20, 2017

*click*

" _Finally!_ "

"I know, right?"

"Our first collab."

"Oh my God, we're actually doing this."

"Yes, we are."

"This is so weird."

~

"Hey, guys! So I'm going to be covering Gorgeous by Taylor Swift, which as you all know, I've been loving the album and— Kara, babe, can you not bounce on the bed so much?"

"You were taking too long to introduce us."

"I was literally just two seconds away from introducing you."

"Well, you took too long."

"See what I have to deal with? Accompanying me today are Kara Danvers—"

"Hello, wonderful citizens of the interwebz! Look! No glasses! I have no idea what I look like 'cause I'm literally blind, but yeah!"

"If it's any reassurance, you're really pretty."

"I'm _always_ pretty!"

"Ahem. Yeah, okay. Hello people of YouTube, it's Oliver Queen A.K.A. The Green Arrow and... God, I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Hey, you sing amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you, Bare."

"Okay, let's get started."

"Ah-one, two, ah-one, two, three, go!"

...

**29, 392 comments**

olivarry fan1: hOLD UP OLIVER CAN SING. GUYS. OLIVER. CAN. SING.

looooooooooool: 00:15 Kara bouncing on the bed <3 #karebare

K. Geronimo: I wish someone would look at me the way Kara looks at Oliver at 01:53

ejd: Barry should do more of these chilled out covers. I miss him playing the ukulele! :(

Penelope Valle: OMFG THE COLLAB WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!1!!! <3

Greg: I never knew Kara had an amazing singing voice! Those notes!

Hufflepuffandproud: GUYS OLIVER JUST CALLED BARRY AMAZING #olivarry

Bells.FMJh: oh my god kara and barry are so cute together!! Uggghhh why can't they just admit their love for each other already! HE CALLED HER BABE AND SAID SHE'S REALLY PRETTY! O.O

It'sNotSafeOutThereTakeThis: 02:13 when Oliver was singing "if you got a girlfriend I'm jealous of her" HE WAS LOOKING AT BARRY!! GUYS, THIS MEANS TWO THINGS: #KAREBARE IS A THING AND OLIVER'S PINING AFTER BARRY!!!!!!!!

Angelic Demon: this... this is everything I dreamed it would be

123Pokemon321: THEIR HARMONIES ARE EVERYTHING

Smart.sms: I honestly think Kara's dating Oliver, not Barry. Look at her looking at him at 01:54 and tell me that wasn't love. #karaverforever

agent coulson is my spirit animal: SHES A GODDESS OKAY?

karebare.4ever: IS THIS AVAILABLE ON ITUNES CAUSE I WOULD BUY THIS IN A HEARTBEAT!

Lana O.: they should collab more! omfg this is so good!

pokemonxXxmaster: oliver looks so done with them in the intro lol

Green.Arrowfan: STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RN AND GO TO 02:13 BECAUSE #OLIVARRY WAS JUST CONFIRMED

osnapitsmeagain: WHY HAVE WE NEVER HEARD OLIVER AND KARA SING BEFORE?

**SEE MORE**

* * *

****

**I JUST SACRIFICED MY ROOMMATES AND IT WAS WORTH IT (Gang Beasts — Part 04)**  
22, 927, 276 views

**The Green Arrow  
SUBSCRIBE 19.7M**

Published on November 21, 2017

*click*

"Hello people of YouTube, it's Oliver Queen A.K.A. The Green Arrow and today, I'm gonna be playing some more Gang Beasts and I'm joined by—"

"The winner—"

" _Oooh!_ "

"—Kara Danvers. And we have the other loser, this guy, Barry Allen."

"Are you gonna take that sitting down, Ollie? On  _your_ channel?"

"I normally wouldn't, but I'm comfortable now. So Kara, you think you gonna win?"

"Oh I  _know_ I'm gonna win, babe. You'll see. Now are we gonna keep talking or am I kicking some ass?!"

~

"Yay, we're here!"

"Yup, we're here. Wait, who am I?"

"I'm the red one!"

"Kara, I think you're the blue one."

"Oh and you're the green one. Of course you are."

"Don't hump me."

"No."

"Barry, stop humping me!"

"Why, Ollie, does it turn you on?"

"Back off!"

"No, I'm— _No_ _!_  Kara! For real? You just pushed me off the edge!"

"Tough!"

"Wait, you got a point for that? This is just the tutorial level!"

"That's how it is in the real world, Bare!"

"You're not nice when you play video games..."

"Hey, can we try the Dirty Dancing move?"

"Wait, you can jump in this game?"

"I thought you've seen me play this game before!"

"I don't  _actually_ pay attention to the game!"

"Dirty Dancing move! I'm ready!"

"Alright! I'm comin' at you, girl! Oh wow. Uh, how do you jump exactly?"

" _And_ I'm bored. Let's move on."

"But—"

"Moving on!"

"Oh  _that's_ how you jump. Okay, let's do it, Kara!"

"No, I've moved on. Ugh can we finish this tutorial already?"

"We could, but Barry barely knows how to jump!"

"Sucks to be him."

"Hey! I bought you potstickers last night, be nice!"

"Well, I don't have them right now, so boo."

"Oh my god, Barry, stop killing yourself!"

"It's... hard! He... he keeps walking too much."

"How in the world did you beat me in Mario Kart the other night?"

" _That_ game makes sense to me. I don't even know what the goal of this game is!"

"We're getting there!"

"Barry, let go of my neck!"

"I don't even know how I grabbed onto you like that!"

"Grab the box! The _box!_ "

"Okay, there we go!" 

"Keep that ass away from me!"

"Why, you like it? ...Ah, crap! Help! Ollie, Ollie, pull me up!"

"You're a lost cause. Long live the king."

"You're both jerks! You've both killed me already!"

...

**30, 546 Comments**

Felicty Smoakin': i'm surprised kara is so calm in this. on snapchat, she's usually WAY more aggressive

W.W. Yates: I'm laughing more than I should XD Kara should start a gaming channel already!

chewie: 00:22 kara called oliver "babe" #karaverforever #bestcoupleintheentireuniverse

YoItsYoMama: Oh my god Barry is so adorable! and that ass comment at 04:13. DID HE JUST FLIRT WITH OLIVER

The Might of the Sword of IDon'tCare: Barry calls Oliver 'Ollie' <3 And he's so clueless in the entire video he's sooooo cute

karaver.shipper3972: me: still waiting for kara to start a gaming channel

Melvin.A: I laughed throughout the entire vid

Owl.eyesXxB: "You're a lost cause long live the king" killed me XD

Energy Bursts: THERE IS SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN KARA AND OLIVER LIKE BE A COUPLE ALREADY! #karaver

JH.Music: I don't think I've laughed this hard. Kara's really funny. Oliver is one lucky guy!

ghostsarereal!: 02:24 "why ollie does it turn you on" and 04:13 "you like it?" #olivarryconfirmed

ccyyww97: T.T ugh my babies why can't they just be happy TOGETHER #olivarry

Amy W: when Kara kicked Barry XD Barry looks so betrayed AHHH! I ship them so hard!!!!! #karebare

Existentialcrisis: so like are barry and oliver together????? barry's been flirting nonstop

Deathly Hallows: they should play cards against humanity! i feel like barry would surprise us all

**SEE MORE**

* * *

****

**We need to talk...**  
20, 483, 430 views

**Kara Danvers  
SUBSCRIBE 12.9M**

Published on November 22, 2017

*click*

"Did you feed the cat?"

"It's Kara's turn!"

"Nope, I fed her this morning."

"No you didn't! Your food just fell on the ground and you said, 'I've fed the cat.'"

"Oh my god, Barry just feed her."

"No!"

"She's your cat!"

"She's  _your_ cat! You're the one that brought her home."

" _I'll_ feed her. Without me, that cat'd be long dead. Or missing."

~

"Hello, wonderful citizens of the interwebz! I'm Kara Danvers! And I'm here with these lovely gentlemen."

"Oliver Queen A.K.A. The Green Arrow here!"

"Barry. Allen... I don't have a fancy greeting, I'm sorry!"

"Oh it's okay, babe. So, if you follow me on stuff like Snapchat, Instagram..."

"Twitter?"

"Twitter. Then you already know that I live with these goofballs. And so, after appearing on both Barry's and Ollie's channels, I figured I should do a video too, right? And I decided to do something different today. Like I said, most of you know we're roommates, and you guys have been begging for us to do a proper collab for years."

"Ten years."

"For real? Ten years?"

"We made our YouTube accounts in 2006 and started making videos a couple months in."

"Damn."

~

"You guys have basically been asking us to collab for  _a solid decade,_ so here we are!"

"Early Christmas present! Merry Christmas!"

"Barry, it's still November!  _It's not Christmas!_ "

"Yeah tell that to literally every store and radio station in the country."

~

"So tell us, Kara, why are we here?"

"Good question, Ollie. Well, I called you boys in to help me clear the air about a  _couple_ of things."

"Which are?"

"Why we've never appeared in each others' videos before, and who's dating who."

"Wait what? You mean we're finally gonna tell them we're all actually married to people you've never seen before?"

" _Yes._ Ha, just kidding. But, first things first. Ollie?"

"Right, so, we all grew up in different parts of the country. Barry was in Central City, Kara was in National City and I was in Starling City. But somehow, we all ended up in the same high school in Metropolis and quickly became friends."

" _Best_ friends."

"Yeah, best friends."

"And it was weird back then too 'cause we all had different interests. Like Barry was such a nerd—"

"Just because I was in the Mathletes—"

"—and Ollie was this brooding kid who was built like a football player but instead, he was into archery."

"And Kara was that one girl who was friends with  _everybody_."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

~

"Junior year, we all decided we were going to the same university. Gotham University."

"I was going in for my Bachelor's in criminal justice, Ollie for political science, and Kara for journalism."

~

"We were two years into college when we discovered this thing call YouTube. Thinking nothing of it, we all made accounts."

~

"I had no idea where I was going with my channel."

"Same."

"I think I was the only one who was sure. Like I knew I just wanted to put my covers out there."

"Yeah, Barry was the first one of us to post his first video."

~

"Click here for a little trip down memory lane. I'll also have the link in the description below."

~

"Actually, Barry was also the first one to reach a million subs, and this led to a pact between the three of us promising we wouldn't let it get to our heads. We were  _best friends._  We sure as hell weren't going to let fame get in the way of that."

"By then, we'd already dropped out of GU. We were dirt poor, sharing this tiny apartment somewhere in Gotham, but despite all that, we still believed this was our calling."

~

"We were just kids having fun making videos, and we wanted to keep making videos, so we made a promise not to appear in each others' videos, or at least, till we got the hang of being YouTube celebrities."

~

"We  _would_ have done this sooner—like a hell of a lot sooner than ten years—but we just never got around discussing it till just recently."

~

"So. The big one. _Who are we dating?_ "

"Would it be really mean if we made it look like we're about to say it, but then you cut the video, and for the rest of the video, it's just a picture of the thumbnail?"

" _Evil!_ "

"It'd be hilarious though."

~

"You guys have been asking relentlessly if I was dating either one of them, or if they're dating each other, or if we have already, or if we will. You guys made fan art, fan fiction, made up ship names—"

"Basically, you're all hoping someone's dating someone else and..."

"Ding ding ding! You're all right!"

~

" _Ow!_ "

"What Barry  _means_  is that we're all together."

" _Surprise!_ "

~

"I'm in a relationship with both Oliver and Barry, as they are with each other. We're a polyamorous couple!"

"Doesn't couple mean two people?"

"Well what was I supposed to say, Barry? Group?"

~

"I think we just broke every one of their brains."

"Probably.

~

"Hashtag Karivarry!"

"Did you just give us our own ship name?"

~

"We've been together all the way back since summer after high school graduation. Ollie and Kara just broke up."

"Yeah, we all kinda dated one another in high school, figuring out our feelings. Just a couple of weeks before graduation, we all decided that we love each other. That we were all best friends, so why should we choose?"

"It wasn't all miraculously okay the next day, though."

"We've gone through so much jealousy and fear and anxiety over trivial things."

"These kinds of things only work through a lot of communication and effort. Through all those years, we've been figuring ourselves out; who we wanted to be, what we wanted to do... and to add a polyamorous relationship on top of that? It was hard."

"We broke up three times."

"Wasn't it four?"

"No, that didn't count 'cause I was drunk."

"Oh."

~

"We kept it on the down low 'cause we didn't want to be that YouTube couple—don't say  _anything_ Barry—that was going to do a bunch of videos for a while then break up and have people get so furious at the other party."

"We're finally at that place where we're all 'yeah, I don't just love you, but I'm also in love with you and wanna be with you for the rest of my life.'"

~

"It was the one thing that was ours. We wanted to keep it to ourselves. But we're at that point where we wanted to share it with you guys, who continuously give us support for our channels."

"Yeah, 'cause without you, we wouldn't be where we are right now. We love you guys. Thank you."

~

"Expect more collabs in the future from now on!"

"As always, if you liked this video, hit that like button, share and subscribe to join the Super Squad! Also, check out the channels of these two idiots by clicking their faces. Till next time!"

**54, 284 Comments**

Literally everyone in the comments: WHAT?!

Also everyone in the comments: #Karivarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITS DONE BY THE AMAZING [SCARLETSPEEDSHITS](https://scarletspeedshits.tumblr.com/)! Check out their [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits)! They made these edits for my birthday; like...????? WOW. 
> 
> As I was writing this, I was honestly wishing these were real videos.
> 
> Sequel is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118568).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
